Fun at the Drivein
by ValorRose
Summary: 2007movie. Paring:SarahWill, Ironhide. Summary: Sarah wants to feel like a teenager again what better way then to have sex at the drivein. Warning: Bad het ahead.


**Title:** Fun at the Drive-in

**Disclaimer:** I don't think I give away anything about i _Bourne Ultimatum_ /i that isn't already shown in the previews. Don't Own, Am Broke.

**Rating:** M or NC-17

**Pairing:** Will/Sarah, Ironhide. b **Het, my first time you have been warned.**

**Summary:** Sarah wants to feel like a teenager again what better way then to have sex at the drive-in.

**Warning:** I hate this I can't write Het to save my soul (which is already in Tartarus), so you have been warned bad het ahead be wary.

"Babe I didn't ask to come to the drive-in to watch a movie." Sarah said scooting over on the bed of the topkick leaning into her husband's body.

"Hmm?" Will said distracted as the character on the screen took out a much younger opponent. "Epps told me how kick-ass this movie was and he was right." Will responded to his Wife's voice not really listening to what she had said. The movie they were watching was the second of the night. They had already taken Annabelle home and the babysitter wasn't expecting them home until after midnight.

Sarah hadn't really wanted to watch the action-suspense thriller that was the third movie in the Jason Bourne franchise. She had enough suspense to last her a life time when she thought Will was dead and had heard about the action he had in Mission City which made her happy he had taken a "desk" job when he returned. She hadn't had time to really reintroduce herself to Will's body since his return to "normal" life. If living with a transformer could be called normal. She really just wanted to have nice romantic evening at the drive-in, a place where horny teens have fun. She wanted to feel young again.

She leaned closer to Will's body and put her hands on the inside of his knee slowly rubbing circles where his shorts ended. Her other hand came up to his face pulling his eyes away from the screen and the now frantic car chase that was happening. He looked at her confused then realized what her other hands was doing and his eyes lit with the realization of what she wanted. He pushed against her lips relearning their curves and taste as she drank greedily from his mouth wanting to re-establish her memory of his mouth and his touch.

His hands came up to caress her face then moved into her hair. His left hand went down along her back massaging similar to what she was doing to his leg. Slowly he pushed her down on the flat bed of the black topkick completely forgetting that they were about to make love on a living sentient being.

Ironhide had been interested in the entertainment screen Will had spoken about however what he saw on the screen made his circuits grind. He didn't like how many cars were being destroyed on the screen, as he was in the shape of a vehicle sixty percent of his time with the Lennox family he felt it wasn't right to use them in such a manner. However he was quickly distracted from his anger of the screen motion by a strange moan coming from his flat bed.

He hardly used his sensors since he was not a doc bot like Ratchet he thought he didn't need them, "All I need," He had told Ratchet when he had been complaining about the damages from the Mission City battle. "Are my cannons and a Decepticon target." However at the moment he was too curious about what was going on to not use them. His readings came back strange. Heart rate was increased two times as fast as normal, pheromones were being released that indicated attraction to each other and need for mating. Both bodies in his bed were over heated and he suddenly became concerned.

The heat was intense, Will felt the urge to take off his clothes and his wife's. However doing what he wanted to do to her on the back of the topkick in full view of the other drive-in movie watchers was not his idea of fun. "Baby we need to move this inside, the back seat." He said reassuring his wife that he wasn't going to wait until their bed at home, with a four month old daughter in the next room.

"Okay baby, just make sure you finish what you started inside." She says getting up and sliding off the back she then proceeds to shake her hips all the way around to the back door. Will quickly followed her lead watching her body, she had curves showing that she had had a baby but they also filled out the red sun dress she was wearing nicely and showed off her legs, one of her best features.

Will pushed her against the back door kissing her hard grinding into her body making sure she knew what she was getting into. He struggled to open the door as he felt his body react to her hands as they slipped into his pants. He moaned against her lips and finally opened the door, pushing her inside. He wasn't really paying attention as clothes were quickly discarded but in the back of his mind Will heard the back door close.

Ironhide was becoming increasingly curious as to what was going on. Again research was not something he did, Bumblebee was more the culture wiz especially with a teenager for a human. Ironhide felt it was appropriate in the situation to do some research. However he really didn't know what he would be looking for and before he could think something up, he heard low throaty whispers that made him go back to the actions taking place in his back seat.

"Will…" Sarah threatened as she pushed against his hips trying to keep him down so she could continue her ministrations on his body. She was licking down across his lower abdomen and naval when his hips jerked. She pressed down but it was no use he was too strong.

"Sarah please don't tease." Will begged as he felt her smile against his hips. She was paying attention to everything on his body but the one thing that really mattered his aching hard erection. As he concentrated on trying to move his body against her to try and get some stimulation, he felt cool leather go across his hands that had been reaching up against the opposite door to try and get some leverage. Then he felt something slide against his hips. The coolness of the leather accentuated the heat from Sarah's body and the ache from his erection, he moaned loudly.

Sarah was also surprised by the seatbelts coming around Will's body holding him still. She realized that the truck, which was actually a sentient being from a planet called Cybertron, was helping her in her husband's sexual pleasure. This brought some interesting ideas to her mind some that she would need to plan out in advanced with the robot, however at the moment she had a more pressing problem to deal with. She smiled up at her husband and spoke. "Thanks Ironhide."

Ironhide felt somewhat proud as he heard the recognition of gratitude from Will's mate. Even if he was a weapons specialist he still knew that it was impolite to not get the approval of another person's mate when living with them, especially if you were a giant alien robot who was on a list of enemies of other giant alien robots. So happy in her gratitude he figuratively sat back and watched what Sarah was going to do, believing a live show would be much better research then trying to find something on the internet to answer all of his questions.

Will groaned realizing he was trapped and at the mercy of not only Sarah but Ironhide as well. He suddenly became more alert to the slight movements of the leather underneath his body and the vibrations he could feel through the straps that were holding his hands and hips still. Instead of pressing his body up against his wife he pushed them down against the leather, feeling his body slide against the smooth texture made his body ache even more for release.

Sarah was finding out about the stimulation of leather too. She bent down breathing over Will's erection yet hearing no response, it had looked like Will had moved away instead of towards her. She then moved her head to see what Will was doing, his eyes were closed, head thrown back, hands tied up and holding on to the opposite door handle. He was rubbing his body across the back seat in a circular motion, trying with out luck to get his entire body against the leather seat.

Sarah not to be out done by her husband's leathered and metal transforming robot friend, immediately engulfed the erection in front of her making sure Will was paying attention. Will moaned her name happy to get him back, Sarah slowly released and blew across the top, licked then engulfed it again. Again Will seemed to be paying more attention to her, but she was soon to be mistaken.

Ironhide had been increasingly curious in the events that were taking place and decided to find out what was making Will, his human, as it were, moan and shake so much but not in pain. He opened his circuits fully to the sensors something he thought might be good to do, he was wrong. A surge of such pleasure went through his wires that he could hardly keep from shaking violently and making his own strange sounds. He felt, sensed, smelled and saw Will pushing against his back seat and the feeling made him shiver inwardly at the pleasure he was causing. He paid no intention to the jealousy coming from Sarah as he heightened the strength of the bonds and heated the leather just slightly so that Will could moan a little more.

Then he watched as Sarah engulfed his aching member, what seemed to be the cause of his pleasured pain. Ironhide curious, wondered what it would be like to feel the member, would it be hot or cold, stiff or soft? Would it taste salty or sweet? He was disappointed when he didn't get his answer, Sarah seemed to swallow everything that came out of the now softening erection.

Ironhide didn't want to let Will go but it seemed that it was Sarah's turn to be pleasured and Will needed to move. So reluctantly he let him go sad to not feel his full body weight against his back seat. He felt the front passenger seat lowering and Sarah lay in it resting back against the leather. Ironhide did not like how she felt as much as Will, she was softer and more pliant, not as rough and hard as Will. As Will positioned himself on top of her in the seat Ironhide was even more disappointed for in the position only Will's knees touched his seat and he could hardly feel his presence at all. Sarah seemed to be as difficult to control as Will had been.

"Ironhide, a little help here?" Will said teasingly to Sarah as he kissed her cheeks and nose then slowly nipped down to her breasts.

Reluctantly, this is for Will, he reminded himself, Ironhide moved his seatbelts to hold Sarah's hands against the upper part of the seat, then strapped her lower thighs each separately to the opposite sides of the seat. Will kneeled in between. He pushed one fingers into her slowly pumping them allowing her to get used to them before he added another one.

Ironhide was not paying attention to Sarah's moans of pleasure or trying to figure out what he could do to heighten her pleasure. He still felt that he could learn more from Will's body then from Sarah's. So he began to think of ways to imitate what Sarah had been doing to Will just moments before. The member that had been soft was becoming hard, he was finding pleasure in pleasuring his wife, Ironhide understood the bond between his human and his mate was very strong. However he thought he could help him get to hardening faster with his help.

Will was having the best sexual experience of his life. He never thought his wife would have sex in public, even if they were in a well tinted car, it was kinky and he liked it. He massaged one breasts while he licked and nipped at another concentrating on his wife's moans and feeling his groin hardening again. However it was not going as fast as he thought he would, he was not as young as he used to be. Sarah's hands were scratching at his back her indication that she was enjoying what he was doing with his mouth. Then he felt something slide against his member, instantly it grew hardening as it slid smoothly with little resistance against it.

However he could hardly concentrate on that simulation as Sarah pulled his mouth up against hers to kiss. She was ready. He positioned himself but again felt something slide against his member. But as he entered it seemed to disappear and he was able to push deeply into his wife. Sarah arched her back in pleasure lifting off the back of the seat completely.

Ironhide was fascinated at what Will was doing, his member was entering Sarah's body and if the sensors were correct she was enjoying it more then anything else he had done that night, as was Will as he pumped faster into her body. Ironhide wondered why it was so pleasurable. However he was distracted by his sensors which indicated that their was motion outside the doors.

Ironhide turned his optics outside and noticed that the screen had gone black and most of the other movie watchers had gone home. An attendee in a polo shirt with a strange symbol on the left corner was walking towards him with a flashlight. As he approached the man spoke. "Alright kid's you had your fun at the drive-in time to go home."

Ironhide realized that if his humans were found out he would get in trouble so he started his engine. However he hadn't noticed that inside the positions had been switched and Sarah was now riding Will in the back seat. Will Was flush against Ironhide and when he stared up the engine the vibrations set Will off again he burst making Sarah release as well. Will collapsed on the backseat with Sarah leaning on his chest neither one caring that their was no one in the driver's seat.

**Epilogue**

"Come on Ironhide, it will be fun for all of us." Sarah begged pouting.

"I will concede on a few conditions." Ironhide said eyeing the contents in her hands suspiciously.

"What?" Sarah asked wondering what the robot would want.

"After you get me dirty inside I want Will to clean me off...with no clothes on." Ironhide said he had been waiting for the opportunity to feel all of Will's body again. The Lennox family had not had an opportunity to repeat the drive-in experience, they had been busy with new born babies. It would be their first time in over a year and they had decided to have fun in Ironhide again since that is where the twins had been conceived. Sarah thought for sometime and finally nodded slowly. "All right it's a deal."

"What?" Will asked glancing from the not-so-innocent looking truck to his always scheming wife. "What deals are you two making should I go get my shot gun out of the garage?" Will asked jokingly.

"Oh I hope you wont have to go all the way to the garage for your guns baby." Sarah said kissing Will and pulling him towards the magically opened door, she was holding her left hand behind her back as if hiding something.

"You load them and they wont stop shooting all night long." Will said following her lead. He noticed she was holding something and tried to look, this made her pull away teasingly. "What do you have there?" He asked trying to grab at her arm.

She slipped out of his grasp easily and ran around the truck with him close behind. She jumped in to the back seat trying to avoid him but he was too quick and she fell onto the seat. But she still would not hold still and moved quite a lot in his arms until he held her down with his weight. However her arms were still free and she reached down for the object that had fallen out of her hands.

Before Will could stop her he felt something soft and sticky hit his bare stomach. He looked down rubbing one of his fingers against the substance then bringing it to his mouth. Licking it cautiously his eyes suddenly lit up with recognition and laughter. "Chocolate!?!"

**Notes:** It seems appropriate that I reuse my favorite food product here. I seem to have a thing for making my Lennox love chocolate with/and sex, not that anyone has complained. Maybe I will write a story about Annabelle, Ironhide and chocolate next and complete the circle. Hope you liked my attempt at het, I think its terrible.


End file.
